


Nonchalance

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable sunshine murderbird PromptO, Chill XV, Gen, Gladnoct- but indirectly, M/M, Promnis- but indirectly, Prompto threatens Gladio and Gladio is legit kinda scared, Prompto's just a ball of sunshine who can take out Gladio at a hundred yards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: "And I'm sure you'd never actually hurt Noct, if nothing else because you're terrified of Iggy. But if you ever did, and I got wind of it first, just remember which of us could take you out at a hundred yards.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Itsalwaysbloodmagic on the third chapter of [Give a Bro a Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715379/chapters/31506990) where we both agreed that there needs to be more low-key threatening Prompto. And then I needed him threatening Gladio. I don't even know. But he ended up a bit more direct than intended. I'm okay with that. 
> 
> I was going for a take on the cliché of a protective father cleaning his gun while meeting his daughter's boyfriend.

“Oh hey, Big Guy, something I've been meaning to tell you,” Prompto said as he moved on to clean his other gun, never looking up from it.

Gladio paused in getting up, curious. “What's that, Blondie?”

“Just so we’re clear,” Prompto informs him, “you hurt him, I hurt you.”

He said it so naturally, so conversationally that the meaning of the words didn't immediately register in Gladio's brain.

“Beg pardon?”

Prompto didn't repeat himself. “I know you don't see me as a threat. That's okay, you'd kill me in combat. And I'm sure you'd never actually hurt Noct, if nothing else because you're terrified of Iggy. But if you ever did, and I got wind of it first, just remember which of us could take you out at a hundred yards.” He informed Gladio of this in the same tone of voice in which he might otherwise say he'd prefer his breakfast waffles with both butter and syrup, thanks.

Just then he looked up with a smile so brilliant and genuine that it could light the night sky. All at once, it made Gladio's blood run cold and and he thanked the Six that Prompto was on Noct's side.

“Dude,” Prompto exclaimed jumping to his feet, You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“No Blondie, just, well I've never doubted you'd do anything you could to protect Noct but it's a whole other thing to hear you threaten me like that.”

Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet and looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. “Not threatening you, just putting it out there!”

“Uh...huh,” Gladio replied not sure what else to say. “I feel so much better now that we’ve had this talk.”

“Great! Me too!” Prompto collected his firearms. “Ok, gotta go!”

Gladio was left to wonder what the fuck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

And there was the text: _btdubs, it’s okay dude. Everyone is afraid of Iggy when it comes to Noct._

The text appeared as he was sitting on the sofa in Ignis’s office. Was he for real?

“Iggy. We’ve gotta talk.”

“Oh?” Ignis raised his eyebrows in mild concern.

“Glad to know that you have some influence over your boyfriend, but do you think you could teach him a bit of subtlety too?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

Gladio relayed the conversation, up to and including the text message.

Ignis laughed. “Prompto said that?”

“Why is this funny, Iggy? It was downright chilling.”

Ignis laughed again, with a shake of his head.

“Gladiolus, I assure you, that is not my doing. Prompto comes by it quite naturally. Please do not blame me for your underestimation.”

“Iggy, I've never-“

“Good.”

“Good? Why is this good?”

Ignis treated him to a long-suffering sigh. “Because, if Prompto has you of all people so worked up, imagine how that would sound to someone who might actually be a threat to Noct. This just reenforces my faith in him as a member of the Crownsguard.”

“I see. Well, if he ever does take me out from a hundred yards, I'm still holding you responsible.”

“From what you've told me, if that ever happens it will be because you've hurt Noct and _I_ didn't get to you first, placing the responsibility squarely on your shoulders.

It was Gladio's turn to sigh. “You two deserve each other,” he said with a mildly exasperated shake of his head.

Ignis smiled, only a little smugly, to himself and made a note to tell Prompto he was proud of him. And that, his point made, he should probably not scare Gladio anymore, for the sake of their sanity if nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladnoct, together on screen at last!

“Heard you're afraid of Prompto now,” Noct taunted with a smirk as he straddled Gladio's lap on the sofa later that night.

“Where'd you hear a thing like that, Princess?” he shot back.

“Prompto. And Specs. What kind of shield are you anyway to be scared of Prompto of all people?”

“Did either of them tell you what he said to me? Should’ve seen how smug Iggy was on his behalf.”

But Noctis plowed right past him, ignoring his question. “Ooh, I know! I should make him my shield!”

“I think my father might have something to say about that.”

“ _And_ my boyfriend!”

“Iggy would _definitely_ have something to say about that.”

“Don't worry! You can be my best friend!” he added brightly.

“Keep pushing it, Charmless.”

“You know it's nothing personal and he made the same threat to Specs, right?” Noctis says as Gladio took a drink from a glass of water...and nearly spit it out.

“He what?”

“Yeah. I mean, to be fair, I think Specs threatened him first, but still.”

Gladio just shook his head, bewildered.

“I guess that means you don't know it happened during the first time they slept together.”

This time he did spit out his water. “Sweet Shiva’s tits are you serious?”

“Uh, thanks,” Noctis said. He pulled his tshirt, now cold and wet, away from himself with a look of distaste, then nodded. “Now that I think about it, my best friend and my advisor are kinda terrifying. I wouldn't want to date me if I were you.”

“Oh wouldn't you?”

“Nope. Not with that kind of threat hanging over my head.”

“I see.”

Noct smirked and spoke again, “But then,” he looked out through lowered eyelashes, ”if you hurt me...well if you do it right, I might let you do it again.” He leaned forward and rolled his hips.

“Really, Princess?” Gladio asked, a faint hoarseness creeping into his voice.

“Might. But if you do it wrong, I'll kick your ass myself and then I'll let my scary best friend and my advisor at you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

_A few months earlier…_

Prompto couldn’t believe it. He was in Ignis’s bedroom. On his bed. Mostly naked. He had been shocked that someone like Noct’s advisor would want to date him, but he was eventually convinced of the reality of the situation. And if that wasn't enough, their state of undress, the mouth on his throat and his leg curled around Ignis’s thigh seemed a pretty good indicator that things were about to move to the next level.

Then Ignis suddenly broke and straightened somewhat so he was looking down at him. “I know this is an odd time but I do need to be clear on something.”

“I…uh..I… I’m clean and not seeing anyone else!” Prompto practically squeaked his response.

“What? Oh,” Ignis huffed a small laugh. “Yes I do believe we covered these points while we were still considerably more clothed. However, there's one other thing I wanted to be clear on, before moving any further. I don’t imagine that such a thing would ever happen, but understand that if anything were ever to happen to Noctis at your hand, I will treat you no differently then I would anyone else. Which is to say I would not hesitate to end you, regardless of what relationship may exist between us.”

Prompto swallowed before speaking, his throat felt tight. “Oh,” he could swear his voice was suddenly an octave lower. “Same goes for you,” he managed as his breathing became a bit more rapid.

Ignis stared at him, stunned. “You truly mean that.” It was a statement, not a question.

Prompto nodded. “Okay, is it really weird that I’m like, even more turned on now then I was a few minutes ago?”

If it was, it had no ill effect on where Ignis’s mouth next made contact. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that evening…_

 

Ignis was trying to finish up his work for the night when the door opened. Prompto slipped m and locked it behind him. 

“Hey babe, isn't it time for you to be done?”

“I suppose it is but I had a bit of a delay today.”

“Oh? What happened?” Prompto questions.

“Yes darling, as it turns out,” he replied as Prompto sat in his lap and hooked his legs over the arm of the chair, “your informing Gladio of your intent to protect Noct against him if need be has him a bit shaken and he spent some time here with me today discussing it.”

Prompto wound his arms around ignis’s neck. “Yeah he said I was threatening him, but I didn't really mean it like that. He's not mad is he?”

“No, a bit unsettled but certainly not mad. I know you didn't mean it as a threat. But apparently it didn't quite register in the intended way for Gladio.” He sighed. Now, as pleased as I am to know of your commitment to the position and as much as it affirms my confidence in you as a member of the Crownsguard, I am going to ask you, now that it's been said, for the sake of my mental health, to not bring this up with Gladio again.”

“Okay.” Prompto agreed. “Said what I wanted to say, so it's cool.

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“Now about you being done for the day…” Prompto suggested, pulling Ignis closer for a kiss.

“As it happens I was about finished. Give me a few minutes here and we’ll head back to my place. How do you feel about leftover curry tonight, I've got quite a bit?”

“You really have to ask?” Prompto kissed him again before swinging his legs around to stand and move to wait on the sofa.

Then he has a thought. “Hey Iggy.”

“Yes, love?”

“Can we play with your daggers tonight?”  
A wicked little curl crossed Ignis's lips as he considered the request. “I suppose these last few tasks can leave for tomorrow this once…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! Thanks again to Itsalwaysbloodmagic for the character discussions that led to this!


End file.
